Mayhem in remnant
by carlos.baroni
Summary: When roman fails cinder she uses a devoce to try to bring the LEGION liutenants to help her destroy beacon,but the machine malfuctions and instead sends agents of mayhem to remnant,how will this group of misfits make another tyrant go nuts
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first story,is a crossover about the Agents of mayhem being transported to remnant,and the agents themselves are going to be very OP and is going to follow some canon and it starts in season 2,amd some events will change order,with that out of the way let's begin**

Chapter 1: mysterious arrival

was a beatiful day in all of remnant,the sun was bright,the air was fresh,no grimm or white fang attacks,everyone was happy and having fun that morning except for cinder was in a hideout in a unknown location waiting for her goons return from a special assingnment,while she though about torchwick's failure and her plan being pushed back a lot,"we are back cinder" ,cinder looked back to her goons,one was a tall boy with silver hair a silver amd black shirt and black pants,the other was a short dark skinned girl,with green hair,a white and green very revealing shirt with a green emerald draweon the back and white pamts with two scythe pistols strapped on her back,they approached her"emerald mercury,you returned,did you find what i asked?" She asked "yes maam one teleporter thing just like you asked for" mercury said with a proud joking voice,cinder grinned amd said smoothly"turn it on".

Emerald and mercury flipped a switch,which caused the machine to initiate and show numerous places around seoul,cinder grinmed and walked to the console and the portal started showing images of LEGION liutenants"roman failed me,but these goons won't make the same mistake"she said as she pressed a button,after she did that the word telerpoting appeared on the console but suddenly it was substituted with the word malfunction,the machine started going haywire as a map of remnant showed up woth locations marked all across the four kingdoms and the machine exploded sending the three villains backwards.

When they woke up,they saw the monitor on their room had INTRUDER flahing in red as the alarm rang,cinder walked up to the monitors,as the camera showed all the rroms in the hideout and what she saw shocked her,every room had dead white fang members,she watched all cameras until they heard a loud knock on the door,they looked for a few seconds until there was another loud knock,emerald and mercury went to battle stances while cinder summoned her glass blades,after a third knock the door was blowned away and the intruder walked in,he was really tall around 6'74,he was dark-skinned had a eyepatch and a beard,his hair was covered by a orange and yellow cap,he had a blue heavy shirt with a black lifesaver-like black jacket,black pants and black boots and in his hands he had what looked like a shotgThe stranger walked in and reloaded his gun while laughing happily"wow,legion has gotten stronger,that just making killing them funnier" he said in a happy way as he looked the three villains amd grinned happily"oh good,more legion to kill" the stranger said and started attacking the vilains,mercury tried to kick him bit the stranger shot his feet making him fall and shooting him right at the face with his shotgun trowing him backwards,emerald slashed him with her scythes multiple times,after she finished she was shocked he didnt even have a scratch and he was laughing"hahaha that tickles"he said as he shot her at really short range depleting her aura instantly and knocking her out cold.

The stranger reloaded his gun and started shootin what looked like steel balls and shot around the room but didn't hit anyone,cinder got tired and used her maiden powers to shoot fireballs at the stranger actually hurting him and making him fall on the ground,emerald got up and approached him with mercury and cinder which had a fireball on her hands"enough playing around,any last words?" She asked with a angered tone the stranger looked at her "just want to know one thing" he said "what is it" cinder asked him,the stranger laughed "you really want me to fuck it up dont you" as soon as he said that all the projectiles he shot all around the hideout exploded making a large explosion and completely damaging the villais around him amd draining them of their aura

after the explosion cinder was fighting to keep herself from fainting,she saw the stranger approach her and said"one lesson for you fire girl,dont mess with the hardtack" he said as he started walking away amd cinder eyes slowed closed


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: the story will only have the male agents,because they are the only ones i played and know about how they act,their personality etc.**

 **chapter 2:crazy fanatic vs racist fanatic**

the explosion was heard and felt across beacon,it was like a small earthquake just happened"what domyounthink caused that?"said glynda goodwitch with a small amount of panic on her face as she holded herself on a chair, directed at a man with silver hair amd green scarf,but he doesnt answer looking at his monitor,"ozpin,what do younthink was that!"she said"we should not focus on what happened but what is about to happen"he said as he showed her the monitor,it showed a strange man,he was tall,had short hair and a confused face as he walked through the forest,he had a red shirt with yellow stripes,a purple pants and soccer shoes,he also had a device strapped in his back,it seemed like a charger,he carried amd strange weapon.

he was walking around a forest he had never seen,looking for some sign of people around,he walked and found a camp,the people around the camp were different,they had animal parts and used masks and their uniform had a wolf with three red slahes across it,he just walked in their camped"excuse me,do you know where i can find a city"he asked,the white fang members just looked amd him and a alarm sounded,they started shooting at him,he got surprised and was hit by several shots and falled to the ground,when the white fang approached he stood up and punched one right on the face,the others got so surprised they got frozen in place,he ised this opportunity and shot the rest with his shotgun"too easy" he said as he got surrounded by white fang soldiers,there were so many,if he shot one the others would kill him,he thought for a moment.

after a few seconds he suddenly started started punching himself over and over again,the white fang members got confused at the sudden action,after a few seconds of punching he suddenly scream wildly,all the white fang aimed their weapons at him,but before they could shoot,he released a red shockwave that instantly knocked put all the soldiers surrounding that he started laughing " who are you and why you attacked us?" a angered voice asked him"i am redcard and you attacked me first"redcard said prepairimg his duo gun,the other man wore a red suit with a mask and two horns,he drawed his sword amd attacked redcard,he dodged amd shot him multiple times with his shotgun,adam blocked all his shots,after a few hundred magazines were unloaded at the faunus,he grinned and slashed redcard multiple times which shocked falled to the ground for good,the faunus walked away laughing"humans are weakling"he said,but he turmed around amd what he saw shocked him,his oponent was standing up with a ball of red energy surrounding him,he had anger in his eyes and once again started punched himself and the energy around gim got more intense and he shouted and released a huge energy explosion that disintegrated everything around him: the camp,white famng members and made adam fly amd crashing multiple threes with his masked shatered to pieces amd his clothes all ripped apart


	3. chapter 3

**here is the third chapter of mayhem in remnant,if there is someone reading this i am sorry for the wait,also someone asked me to do one with a female character and after this one i will do it,so let's go**

chapter 3:rythm of murder and violence

it was one day after the raid on the white fang camp,the police was trying to find out who and why did that,while on beacon team rwby was thinking to do the same."why would someone attack a white fang highly defended white fang base"blake said to her fellow teammates"i don't know blake'maybe it was a highly armed group or something"said yang stretching her arms,while on their line of thought they were called to ozpin's office,after a few minutes they arrived and met with ozpin"greetings team rwby,hows things going?" he asked as he gestured to them to take a seat,after they were all seated ozpin took a sip of his coffee"i called you here because i need you to investigate something in the forest,there has been multiple reports of gun sounds,screaming and explosions on the forest plus the instant decrease of grimm in the forest" he said as he took another sip,team rwby looked at each other"we accept" ruby said as ozpin nodded.

after a few minutes they arrived at the forest and begun going deeper to where the explosions and gun shots were heard,as they walked they saw lots of weapons enough for a small brigade and broken trees with multiple marks and lots of grimm evaporating"what could have done this all" asked blake watching the amount of grimm"well for the amount of weapons we saw back there must be a small group maybe white fang?" yang asked but before anyone could answer they heard a loud sound,they went into battle stances and approached where the loud sound came from.

As they were very close team rwby started hearing loud music and when the got to sound's source their jaws dropped to what they saw,there was a big boombox and multiple grimm doing a synchronized dance with a man dressed like a gangster,"YEAH! Lets explode this party" the man shouted making the boombox explode killing all the dancing grimm and falled on his knees catching his breath,after that team rwby got out of the bush they were hiding and as soon the man saw them he stood up and pointed his gun at them"who are you girls and how i got here?" he asked aiming at them the whole time,team rwby were on his fighting stances and blake took a step foward making the man shoot close to her feet as a warning shot,blake stopped and raised her arms"calm down,we are not here to hurt you,we are huntresses in training and we need you to come with us" the man looked with a confused face"huntresses? headmaster? is this a legion trap because if it is you end just like the others!" the man said with a angry tone and shot blake in the leg she flinched in pain and retreated to her team,yang rushed at him in a attempt to land a punch but he swiftly dodged and shot her back multiple times making her scream in pain and fall to the ground,the ruby and weiss atempted a team attack but the man throwed his gun at them exploding on contact,when they recovered they looked and the man was glowing purple"let's get this party started" he said as the boombox appeared out of nowhere and forced team rwby to dance"what is happening to us" asked ruby trying not to dance,the man laughed"you attack me i kill you,have fun when this party explodes"he said as he trowed his gun at the ground making himself glow and he ran away in amazing speed'it was the last thing she saw before the boombox exploded knocking her out.

 **here it is,sorry for the wait i was stuck in life issues and lots of homework,tell me who you think will be next and what you thought about this chapter**


End file.
